Tokyo Mew Mew Extra
by Kittygirlash16
Summary: A redo of Tokyo Mew Mew with My own new characters as it will tell the story over but with new people and I created it with my own imagination so please read it please


**Chapter 1**

**The Incident**

**It was a brilliant, hot day at Ueno Park as the plantation had lovely vegetation that was surrounding the museum that seemed to overlook the tourist that were in front of the entrance. Deep in the colossal mob of tourist was a young couple that was on a date together strolling side-by-side through the crowd were making their way into the museum. The adolescent lovers consisted of a young teenage girl and a young teenage boy, who was walking slowly through the loud cries of loud sightseers, then went to observe the habitats of animals. The adolescent girl who was walking behind the young boy was quite slender and was inept, and she looked about fourteen or fifteen years old. Her face was tanned and freckled as it had cradled her drawn-out chocolate hair and radiant burgundy eyes. Her name was Ashlynn Norris, she was fifteen years old and she stood about five foot five and her skin was tanned as also as her arms and legs looked like tree branches. She had worn an everyday school uniform that she wore everyday with a fuchsia bow tied into her shirt, a pair of black shorts with a pair of embroidered black and white tennis shoes. Ashlynn had remained trotting behind the adolescent boy who had been turning his back to her because he continued to observe the endangered animals in the exhibits. **

**The young boy was athletic and handsome as he was about fourteen or fifteen years old as his face was tanned and freckled with bone structure as had glossy black locks and his eyes where dilated and lilac. His name was Bruno Buffington, he was fifteen years old and he stood five foot five like Ashlynn as he had tanned skin and muscular arms and legs, had worn a mauve button polo shirt with gray kaki pants and he had worn black embroidered tennis shoes. While Bruno was looking at the red Lories Ashlynn was blushing wildly at him while he smiled at the birds but she wanted him to gleam his smile at her. She had a crush on Bruno since he was the most popular boy in school and was very muscular and he was also smart and cute to her. But eventually she braked from her thoughts and returned her attention towards Bruno who was outside waiting for her in the crowd of people. She ran to him amorously and when she got to him he put his arm around her shoulder, and then they went outside to look at the park's nature and beauty. ****But then she eventually tripped from the pavement and fell towards the ground but Bruno caught her in time and saw her face blush hard like a cherry. He sat her down on the pavement of the park and went to get her a drink, when Bruno left Ashlynn she saw a strange red luminescent light come from the clouds. **

**She thought it was just an illusion played by the sun and from the heat but then an earthquake occurred and it freaked her out. The quake rattled and pounded the ground as fissures and tremors appeared everywhere causing chaos. The vivid red radiant beam was brighter now as Ashlynn was drenched in the luminance light that had made her become unconscious. Soon when Ashlynn awoke in a silver forest where the weather was luscious and had soothing light breezes, but her instincts were making her uneasy as she ran through the thriving silver forest. Until she saw an eerie white light that appeared out of nowhere in the hearth of the forest as she then saw a luminous ashen balcony came into view as a twisting limestone stairway was accompanying the ascending balcony. Ashlynn hurried quickly up the cold bitter granite stairs up onto the parallel stairway towards the colorless balcony. She stealthfully got up the staircase of granite stairs as she walked slowly up to the entrance of the glistening balcony. The balcony was covered in lovely diamonds as there was a White tiger cub standing there with tears in its eyes that was yowling in pain. Ashlynn ran towards the tiger trying to soothe it while it struggled embracing the ache on its body and the White tiger just roared their frantically as it emotionally wallowed in its throbbing ache. **

**The tiger was terribly distressed as it madly threw the pendant off its neck as the radiant pendant fell onto the diamond flooring near Ashlynn. When Ashlynn saw the alluring pendant she thought it looked marvelous but all she did was just put the pendant aside as she went to ease the tiger of its appending ache as it just meowed kindly to her as she picked the tiger up and coddled it. After she cuddled the White tiger cub it looked abnormally at her and it then leaped out of her arms as it jumped into her body and then a blue luminescent radiance indulged her. Soon when Ashlynn woke up from her dream saw that she was in the arms of her beloved Bruno and then he helped her up from the ground as he took Ashlynn home from the park to her condominium house and then he said goodbye to her. At the crack of dawn Ashlynn went to school she met up with her two best friends Sophie and Nina had greeted Ashlynn as they wanted to hear how her date with Bruno went as she sadly told them that she fell asleep during the date. They were shocked at what she told her friends but they got over it and Nina told Ashlynn that kendo practice was beginning and then Ashlynn was frantic as she and her friends ran towards the rooftop of the school to watch Bruno practice kendo. **

**When they got there Bruno was almost finished with his match and Ashlynn was sad that she had missed it. But then she remembered the three dimensional pictures that she had of that day when she took a picture with Bruno of her fabulous date. Although she wondered what had knocked her out that day and wondered where the White tiger cub had gone to. But then an eerie wind knocked the pictures out of her hands and propelled them away, when Ashlynn finally caught them in her hands she didn't realize that she had jumped of the edge of the rooftop of the school and was plummeting to her doom. Ashlynn closed her eyes hoping that none of her bones would be broken after her fall and when she opened her eyes she had landed safely towards the ground onto her feet. When everyone around her where frantic about her they were surprised by her miraculous fall, when her fall was over with Ashlynn and her friends went to first period as they were still talking about it but noticed that Ashlynn was tired than usual. Then when class had started the teacher yelled at Ashlynn for sleeping in his class, than at lunch time Ashlynn and her friends got lunch but Ashlynn didn't notice that she had picked up her friends lunch by mistake. **

**After lunch it was study hall as Ashlynn was avoiding Bruno but eventually he found her and he wanted to talk to her about something as she started meowing in front of him and then she ran away embarrassed. After school Ashlynn wearily walked towards the park and on her way towards her condominium house, and then she met up with Bruno who was happy to meet her at the park. Ashlynn was surprised when she met up with Bruno as he wanted to ask her out on another date Ashlynn was speechless as she accepted and asked where they would be going and he told her that they would be cleaning up the park lake. Ashlynn was confused as she just went with Bruno onto the coast of the lake to help him clean it with the nets and buckets he brought with him. But meanwhile when Ashlynn was on her date with Bruno, inside the park sewers a jellyfish orb came in contact with a rat forming it into a parasite animal and when Ashlynn started having fun with Bruno helping him pick trash out of the lake an explosion came from the park sewers as a huge gray rat monster came attacking them both. Ashlynn was frantic as the rat Parasite was coming for her but Bruno went in front of her and the rat Parasite had knocked him unconscious. **

**Ashlynn was concerned about Bruno as she went towards him but the rat Parasite had clashed its claws at her. She feared that the rat Parasite was going to kill her next as then she closed her eyes and felt like she was being lifted into the air by someone. When she opened her eyes she was in the arms of an older lean figured blonde man with azure eyes. They were both sitting on a tree branch high above the rat Parasite that was in a clawing frenzy. The blonde man had told Ashlynn his name was Ryan Shirogane and he told her that she had to defeat the monster. Ashlynn looked at him confused as she didn't understand what he meant as he picked her again and the rat monster attacked them again. He told Ashlynn that she was heavier than she looked and got mad at him for his arrogant remark and had dropped her in front of the enemy. She panicked and didn't know what to do until Ryan threw her a sapphire power pendant that she caught in her hands. When Ashlynn caught the pendant in her hands words started forming in her head, as she shouted out "Mew Sapphire Metamorphosis", then a sparkly blue background indulged Ashlynn's body. Soon a blue frilly skirt, a blue ribbon was attached to the blue tank top on her and on her hands she had on blue ribboned heart gloves that went up to her wrists and she had on blue laced boots that went up to her thigh.**

** Ashlynn had on a blue choker with her sapphire pendant attached to it and had a blue leg band that was on her right leg. Where her mew mark was as it consisted of two blue hearts connected with two dots underneath the hearts. Her hair turned dark blue as their was a pair White tiger ears on her head and a White tiger tail was in the back of her with a blue bow tied onto her tail, with a silver bell attached to it too. When her transformation was over Ashlynn was in a background that contained of her being in a pose with spiraling blue stars circling hers. When she was out of her transformation scene she said her slogan which went like this "Mew, Mew Elements, Mew, Mew Faith, Mew, Mew Extra have got your back". Ashlynn was puzzled about what she was doing and didn't know what to do even though the rat Parasite was swooshing its tail sharply at her as she dashed and jumped nimbly away from it, she then shouted out her weapon which was "Ribbon Star Staff". A vivid heart shaped blue staff with a blazing star was in the middle of the staff and it had a lovely wrapped handle in her hands. The staff was shining brightly as it was overflowing with energy that made it feel like a rapid waterfall of power. When she had the staff in her hands more words floated into her head and next was her attack which was "Ribbon Lightning Blast. **

**A variation of vibrating colors came out of her staff as the rat Parasite screamed in agony as it perished in the light and returned to its jellyfish orb form. Out from behind Ryan a tiny white tiger puffball with light blue wings flew towards and ate the jellyfish orb in satisfaction. After the battle was over Ryan jumped down from the tree branch and stood behind Ashlynn as he had a smirk on his face since he was proud of her. But Ashlynn was baffled at why Ryan was proud of her, and then Ashlynn screamed at him because she didn't know why she was in an absurd costume and why she was defeating monsters. Ryan was deeply inhaled in his gladness to notice Ashlynn was acutely getting mad at him that she screamed with might and that's what got Ryan's attention. When Ryan turned around to face Ashlynn she was scarcely angry at him for rejecting to answer her question that she asked. Soon when Ryan spoke to Ashlynn she was relieved as he told her that wasn't a monster she defeated it was a Parasite. He told her there were extraterrestrials that were using animals as biological weapons to use against us. He went on telling her that he was using endangered animals to fight back but he told her that he soon discovered the key to defeating them. **

**Ashlynn was indulged in happiness as she was signing with relief but saw that Ryan had grief on his face and she asked what was wrong. Ryan told her that he just recently experimented with a Parasite injecting it with material from an endangered animal DNA. But Ashlynn interrupted Ryan and asked him how recently and he asked her if she remembered the earthquake at the park. Ashlynn answered yes and he told her that he had missed his designated target during the earthquake and it had hit her by mistake but was happy at the end results. He continued talking as he told her she had White tiger genes and told her she was a superhero now and was she was even more bewildered. Ashlynn was mystified then didn't know how to respond as she was bitterly angry at him. Ryan grabbed her hand and told Ashlynn he would explain everything if she would follow him. Ashlynn wondered where he was taking her and yelled "let go" at him but he didn't let go of her hand. She thought Ryan was a stranger that was crazy and telling her a segmented lie that she was a superhero but some part of her wanted to believe him. Ashlynn struggled from Ryan being her usual stubborn self as he resisted and tried restraining her to come with him. **

**But she overheard another voice in the background and turned around as Ashlynn saw a man with flowing brown hair and vermillion eyes come forwards her. The man with flowing brown hair was pleased to meet her as he introduced himself as William Akasaka. ****Ashlynn blushed as she was pleased to meet him as he knelled down and grabbed her hand and kissed it as he wanted her to believe the both of them. Ryan had a sweat drop that came down to his head as he was quite embarrassed by William's behavior. William quickly restrained Ashlynn as the three of them got into a red Nissan Versa and drove to their headquarters. When they finally got to their headquarters William let go of Ashlynn as she was stumped at why they were at the new café. She wanted answers badly as she was ****stupefied at why the two strangers she had met had taken her to the café as she screamed at the both of them at who they were. The first guy with blonde hair that she had met told her he was a super-rich high school student and the second man she had met told her that he was the manger of the café. Ryan went on telling Ashlynn that William was a renowned expert on unidentified animals and William told her that he had a great discovery during his research.**

** He continued saying that animals like Neisse and Big Foot were animals infected by extraterrestrials that where called Parasites. Ashlynn murmured the word as William went on telling Ashlynn that the mouse was one of the Parasites. He spoke to her more details that he knows that extraterrestrials were trying to take over the world by using animals and their abilities. When William was done speaking to her Ashlynn screamed at the both of them screaming "but why me". Ryan answered her answer telling her that her job was to battle the infected animals and William answered back telling Ryan he enjoyed the short and simple answer he gave her. Ashlynn was madder as she screamed "But why do I have to go through this all by myself". The two men looked at her confused as they told her that they gathered material from four other endangered species and injected them into four other members but they don't know who yet though. Ashlynn murmured what at the both of them as she was happy that there were four other members that were like her kind. She was pleased to hear the news about the four members that she had to find and Alexander asked her she could go home and start her job at the café the next day. **

**Ashlynn was frantic as she didn't know how to change back to normal Ryan told her to just think about being normal. Ashlynn followed his advice as she was in her normal form as William told Ryan if he could take Ashlynn home. He agreed as he went out the café with Ashlynn following behind him far away as it was freezing outside. Ryan asked Ashlynn why she was walking far behind him as she told him no reason as she sneezed loudly. Ryan turned around and asked her if she had caught a cold as he asks her if she would like his jacket and asks him why he cares for her and tells her that she is their ultimate weapon. Ashlynn gets mad and jogs away from Ryan as she throws his jacket at him and he walks back to the café thinking that he forgot to tell her something but he just walks back to the café…**

**Okay Please Review... **


End file.
